


Incriminating

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [283]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, College, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus and Caroline aren't together (yet) and they find each other blogs online
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [283]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Incriminating

“You totally have a secret blog!”

Klaus leaned away from her enthusiastic elbow, careful to keep his laptop safely on his lap. “My high school required journal entries, and it became a habit I enjoyed. It’s not a secret so much as a private interest.”

Biting her lip, Caroline slid closer to him on the couch, both of them _very_ aware of the dwindling space between them. “Then…” She drew the word out with a mischievous smile. “Can I see it?”

With a jolt, he slammed the lid of his computer shut. His site wasn’t even up, but an instinct to protect his work took over. Unfortunately, it also prompted Caroline to shrink away. “That seems like a no.”

Also on instinct, his hand lashed out to keep her from moving, landing suddenly on her knee. They both froze at the contact, the tension of the moment thick with temptation. He didn’t want to risk breaking it by breathing, only to have her steal his breath completely with a flirtatious wink. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

He wanted to throw caution to the wind and kiss her, but a small part of him could admit to the convenience of distracting her from the topic of blogs and what she would find on his. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he whispered, still hung up on the idea that she might _let_ him kiss her with how her eyes kept slipping down to his mouth. Her eyebrow arched, and he hurriedly cleared his throat. “It’s just…”

“We can make a game of it,” she offered, leaning back toward him. “Race to find the other’s first? It’s not like we’re not going to hunt for them after this conversation anyway.”

Well, that was true. Probably best to rip off the bandaid. “Fine,” he sighed, opening his laptop again. “Only one clue, though. No need to make it so easy.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes in consideration, seeming to weigh her options. “Okay, but the clues have to be of similar value. Like the general theme or topic you blog about. Mine, for instance, is planners.”

His mouth curved in a smile; it was so very _her_. It also gave him a bit of an advantage, as he was quite familiar with the massive notebook she carried around and its various color codes. She certainly never got a peek at _his_ notebook and its sketches of a certain blonde - not yet, anyway.

“Drawing,” he finally answered, his heart pounding. “I post my drawings.”


End file.
